Anons
Anons are the genderless race which created the Trolls. Their homeplanet is Harboria but they have colonized other planets as well besides Harboria. Their appearance is humanoid with naturally red irises and they lack nipples, genitalia, body hair, and hearts (though they have a Flow Regulator Sack instead). They also possess a pale membrane instead of skin and have black, cola flavoured blood. The Anon handle naming convention is based off of GCATMEOW and all of its possible permutations are evident in the abbreviated forms of the handles (eg, ME, OG, TW) but exclude the permutations of GCAT alone making 48 possibilities. DOMESNARE In Domesnare, forty eight Anons play the game DSTURB . BIOLOGY AND CULTURE The Anons are a very, very old civilation that reside on Harboria and other colonized planets. Harboria is governed by small city states rather than one centralized government and has a very mild climate. After a war several megacycles into their history lead to the deaths of trillions of the members of their race, the Anons have become a peaceful race to avoid the same tragedy ocurring again. The culture of the Anons is focused primarily on the arts (literary, visual, and musical). Their language itself is very musical in nature and their accents mirror it. Anon procreation is egg based and the race reproduces using a membrane which can be opened and closed at will. The neck, lips, and fingers of the anon are the primary points for genetic exchange and are more sensitive than the rest of the body (which, in turn, makes the Anons much more dexterous than a human or troll). Anon romance is completely affection based and very fluid. It is easily recognizable to Anons. The act of cuddling is essential to the race just as food or water are. The Anon diet is mainly herbivorous. As such, their teeth are mostly flat with the exception of four sharp teeth used primarily to consume soft meats such as fish and lizards. They have an increased metabolism, an increased respiratory system and a increased and very complex circulatory system which contains the Flow Regulator Sack located in the lower torso. The Flow Regulator Sack and the other organs supplementing it make the Anons very good at warding off foreign agents (such as toxins like alcohol) that enter their blood stream. Anons also have a large lung capacity and a cloaca for waste disposal and egg laying. Anons are tall due to the weak gravitational pull of Harboria and have a very light skeletal system but it is surprisingly sturdy. In addition to this, they have light, powerful muscles. With both the light skeletal system and the light muscles, the anon does not weigh very much compared to a similarly sized human. Anons have seven senses. Their senses of touch, smell, and taste are extremely developed to the point that their seventh sense is a conglomeration of the three. It is a sort of pheremone based empathy. Their hearing and vision, too, are very acute. Anon have a second set of sensory inputs within the ears which serve to aid them in a function much like echolocations (termed "audiseeing"). Rather than a larynx, the anon body contains a syrinx which allows them a large range of vocal sounds. They reside in domes, typically with one guardian overseeing a group of six to eight younger anon. The domes also have a sentient tree which serves as a secondary guardian and source of guidance. The guardian Anon is frequently the progenitor of at least one member of the household but this is not a necessity. This guardian is also usually an adult or sometimes an adolescent. Multiple units (a guardian and the group it oversees) can live in the dome and share the same tree. Their education system has grown to become one where information is uploaded directly to the Anon's mind - which is done with the implanted COMB unit (Cyber-Organic Multimedia Browsing), a built in computer with limited internet capabilities. Before entering the workforce, they are sorted according to mental state (in which desire/personal preference falls into), aptitude, and potential productivity. Before being sorted, it is possible for the Anon to steer their education in a direction that will increase the likelihood that they will be put in any given profession.